


Love At First Sight

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Card Games, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Slow Romance, Smoking, Trust, Trust Issues, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: During some downtime, Anna and Miss Baxter decide to have a deep conversation with Thomas. They drag Jimmy in too, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Love At First Sight

Thomas Barrow leaned back in his seat at the Dining Hall table. He was mostly alone, and besides, no one was eating anytime soon. So he wouldn’t be yelled at for smoking at the table, for one. It was raining outside anyway, so he couldn’t have done it a different way even if he wanted to. 

Anna Bates, Lady Mary’s Ladysmaid, and Phyllis Baxter, Lady Grantham’s Ladysmaid, were both sewing something quietly. Thomas, like he’d said before, was minding his own business. First time for everything--though he’d deny he always minded his business, thank you very much!

“Thomas?” Anna asked suddenly. Her eyes twinkled. Bloody hell, what did she want now, he thought, though without any real malice. 

“Mr. Barrow to you.” Automatic response. 

“What was the first thing you thought of when you first met Jimmy?”

Thomas paused. Was he brave enough to say the truth, even to people he really did trust down deep down? No one else was around; it wasn’t like Carson could appear out of thin air to harass him. “Honestly?” Both women nodded. “Bloody hell, I’m gonna fall in love with this bloke.”

It was true. He was lost in his thoughts ten, and he didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him until someone placed a hand on his shoulder. “Mr. Barrow!” Speak of the devil. “Card game tonight? Alfred’s already agreed.”

“James!” Anna said suddenly, and Thomas himself jumped, before wincing. “What was the the first thing you thought of when you met Thomas?”

Without missing a beat--and without removing his hand from his shoulder too, Thomas had to admit--Jimmy said, “Bloody hell, he’s going to hit on me. So, cards?”

Thomas couldn’t answer because he’d just choked on his cigarette. Both Anna and Baxter were chuckling to themselves. Though hey, Thomas had to say afterwards...that had been completely true. 


End file.
